1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manually powered service vehicles. It is particularly directed towards a pull-type vehicle designed for ease in transporting large, heavy containers, such as ice chests, to areas inaccessible by motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Issued patents considered in the development of past art pertaining to the present invention were examined in the following classes and subclasses; 280/654, 653, 659, 47, 26, 24, 47.13B, 46.7R.
Those considered most pertinent to my invention included the following:
A patent issued to Burskey, dated Oct. 8, 1954, U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,404, illustrates an expansive three wheel cart.
Born was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,847, dated July 31, 1959, for a two wheeled cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,890, issued to Hill, dated Sept. 24, 1963, shows a low swung, four wheeled cart with expansive frame.
On July 6, 1971, Vega was issued patent number 3,591,194, on a two wheeled ice chest cart.
Maturo was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,571, on July 18, 1972, for a collapsible beach cart with one roller wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,511 was issued to Frank on July 30, 1974, for "Collapsible Beach Tote Barrow with Ball Combination".
On Jan. 21, 1975, Shourek et al, was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,695, for a luggage carrying device.
A patent issued to Willette, on Feb. 23, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,615 illustrates a two wheeled beach cart.
Alioa et al, was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,053, on May 29, 1984 for a two wheeled hand cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,774, dated June 18, 1985, was issued to Dickerson, and illustrates a collapsible tow cart utilizing two balls for wheels.
Several types of patented carts were produced in the past art patent search, none, however, were found to contain all the features present in my invention. Several devices had no means for securing the load to the cart and none claimed a removable, accessory storage compartment.
Some of the patented devices seen, including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,035,847, 3,591,194, 3,677,571, 3,826,511, and 4,316,615, were not adjustable for various sizes of loads nor were some of them suitable for use with conventional ice chests, specifically the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,591,194, and 3,677,571. Although carriers illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,890, 4,451,053 and 4,523,774 are capable of carrying one large ice chest, it appears problems would arise if the user tried to carry several small chests or other items, as the base or flooring of these patented devices generally consists of a few cross bars which do not provide uniform support. Several of the disclosed devices provide wheels which would be completely unsuitable for use on sandy beaches, either due to their small size or narrow design, such as the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,718,404, 3,104,890, and 3,816,695. Many of the carts shown had one or two wheels, such as the carriers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,035,847, 3,591,194, 3,677,571, 3,826,511, 3,861,695, 4,316,615, 4,451,053, and 4,523,774, which require the bed of the cart to be tilted in order to be transported and therefore, a portion of the weight of the balance and support part of the weight of the cargo and cart. The necessary titling tends to imbalance the cart making maneuvering difficult and requiring a securing means for the cargo. Also, there are times when tilting the cargo is not desirable, especially if the cargo consists of many small individual items which could become dislodged. Still other devices seen are well adapted for transporting ice chests but were not adaptable for hauling small, individual articles, such as firewood. Included in these devices were those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,890, 4,451,053, and 4,523,774.
Very few of the past art patents claimed devices having foldable handles and wheels which is very important for storing or transporting one of the carts.
My device overcomes these disadvantages by providing adjustability in the frame and handle structure and with folding wheel sets fitted with wheels adapted for sand and rough ground usage. I therefore feel my invention comprises a unique and useful design in multi-use manual powered service vehicles.